The present invention generally relates to under-sink disposals. Such disposals are commonly found in most U.S. homes, and are designed to shred organic material prior to entering a sewer system. They are not designed to handle bottle caps, jar lids, or utensils such as a knife, fork, or spoon, let alone the occasional piece of jewelry, such as a wedding ring. Indeed, when such items are inadvertently dropped or otherwise fall into the disposal, the disposal breaks, the item is damaged or destroyed, or both. In view of this, it is believed that a need exists for improvement in under-sink disposals in order to address the situation in which a utensil or other metallic object is accidentally dropped into or otherwise inadvertently enters the disposal.
Such need is addressed in the solutions disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,584,976 and 8,740,115, each of which is incorporated herein by reference; however, it is believed that additional improvements can yet be made in the manner and efficiency with which unintended objects—such as metallic objects—are detected in the disposal, such as further focusing on filtering of noise and shielding of unwanted environmental effects. This—and other needs—are addressed by one or more aspects and features of the present invention disclosed herein.